Second Chances
by thisdancingjuice
Summary: Sonny Monroe loves second chances. And she might just be able to make Chad Dylan Cooper realize that he does, too. SPOILERS for 1x20 "Cookie Monsters"


**AN: **I've done it. I've finally convinced myself to move on from HSM and try my hands on another fandom. It's all thanks to Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato, really. Other than Zac and Vanessa, those two are the only ones whose on-screen chemistry has me practically _glued_ to the TV screen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warning:** Spoilers for episode "Cookie Monsters" currently available on Youtube and airing Sunday night on Disney Channel; OOC (Channy without OOC? Personally, I wouldn't be able to pull that off...)

**Dedication: **This is for _Naomi_. For being the best Sterling-obsessed person I know. And for being creative and honest and amazing. :)

* * *

She had done it.

A bright smile lightened up Sonny's face as she twirled her way to her dressing room. She really just wanted to get her stuff and go home. She had a call to make: Her mum would be so proud, once Sonny told her about what happened a few moments ago.

She _really_ had done it.

Sonny had proven everyone, even her rather intimidating scout leader, wrong. She had rescued a choking victim. A choking victim named Chad Dylan Cooper, no less. She giggled under her breath and looked down at her bright pink Blossom scout sash.

After being pulled out of another fight with a certain jerkthrob by Zora, Sonny had left the cafeteria in good spirits, not even slightly perturbed by Chad's lack of honesty and gratefulness.

No, she wouldn't let anyone ruin her big day. She hadn't been this happy since Marshall called her up that one fateful day to ask her to join the 'So Random' cast. Of course, Sonny was well-known for her bubbly personality, but becoming a Blossom scout meant more to her than anyone could understand. A dream just came true.

Sonny let out a last happy sigh, before stepping into her dressing room.

"Life doesn't get any bet – OH MY GOSH, TAWNI WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN HERE?!!"

Needless to say, Sonny forgot about her happiness instantly, while staring disbelievingly at her surroundings. The brunette's shoulders slumped and she raised an eyebrow at the girl in question.

"Sssshhht! You're interrupting my quality-me-time! Can't you see that I'm busy?!"

"I – er, I mean, um. Wow. What is going on here? This is... I don't know what to say." Sonny motioned helplessly with her arms and took a closer look at what was supposed to be _their_ dressing room. What felt like hundreds of mirrors and another hundreds of Tawni photographs -as if she didn't have enough of those already- covered even the very last inch of the room. If the Wisconsin-native squinted her eyes she could still make out her vanity table. Somewhere. Hidden by Tawnis.

"So...I guess mirror-free-Tawni is gone then?" Sonny uttered in a slightly overwhelemed and partially dejected tone.

Somewhere above the vent opened and Zora, still in her scout outfit, scoffed.

"Wow, Sonny! What was your first clue? Tawni's flawless make-up? Or maybe the mirrors?"

Sonny sent a quick glare in Zora's direction, before taking quick and decisive strides over to where Tawni was sat, still admiring her reflection and talking to herself. Sonny took a deep breath and braced her arms on Tawni's chair.

"Welcome back, old friend. I'm glad you're back to normal. Well, kind of. I think." Sonny's face scrunched up before she quickly shook her head and continued, while looking pointedly at Tawni's reflection. "Anyways, could you **please** minimize the number of mirrors in this room? I was barely able to set foot in here!"

"Do you really think this holds any interest for me right now? I have neglected myself way too much these past three days and -" Sonny was quick to interrupt, "You didn't even manage to do it for three days!"

Tawni gave her roommate a pointed glare and rolled her eyes.

"Bored already."

Sonny groaned in annoyance before looking at herself in one of the many mirrors, taking a deep breath and faking a smile, "Calm down, Sonny. Don't let anybody ruin your big day. You've saved a choking victim, you've made your dream come true and -"

"- you're talking to yourself while looking in a mirror. Much like Tawni. Way to go, Sonny!" Zora's amused high-pitched voice echoed in the vents.

Sonny's eyes widened and her lips formed a small pout. "Don't compare me to Tawni! I'm a Blossom scout! Tawni's just...," she took a quick look at the blonde in front of her who was currently busy volumizing her eyelashes, "Tawni." Sonny sighed and grabbed her newly earned sash, jacket and purse before turning to her self-absorbed castmate one last time.

"Can you just make sure that I'll be able to enter and actually...be in this room on Monday? That way you have a whole weekend worth of 'Me, myself and I' – time."

Not even bothering to fake attention, Tawni just lazily waved her hand in Sonny's direction.

"Sure, sure."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Sonny left the 'hall of mirrors' and headed out of Condor studios and into the parking lot. She hummed to herself and rummaged around in her purse in search of her car keys.

"All alone in a parking lot and unable to find my freaking car keys. Damn it," she cursed under her breath when she failed to locate the keys in her way too spacious purse.

"_Alone_? I wouldn't be so sure about that one."

An indignant scoff came from somewhere behind her and Sonny let out a scared shriek.

She whirled around and leaned against her car in a defensive stance while looking at the unexpected intruder.

The brunette's shoulders slumped relievedly and she let out a deep breath when she realized who it was. Blonde. Cocky smirk. The one and only.

"Oh. It's only you. What do you want, Chad?"

"You certainly know how to make a person feel welcomed. What's got you all tense, Monroe?"

"Oh, let's see: Mirrors. Car keys. You."

"...Huh?"

"Nevermind."

She groaned and recommenced the search for her car keys. "I know they're here...Somewhere." The girl huffed in agitation, when finally, her hand found the familiar cold metal and she sighed in relief. But the keys slipped through her fingers and landed right in front of Chad Dylan Cooper's expensive Italian shoes.

Eyes closed in annoyance, Sonny quickly reached forward to retrieve her keys. She crouched in front of the blonde heartthrob for a moment and was about to stand up again, keys in hand, when Chad decided to speak again.

"No need to fall at my feet, Monroe. But I get you. Who wouldn't?" He popped the collar of his infamous Mackenzie jacket and smirked down at Sonny who merely rolled her eyes in response.

"Some gentleman you are. You aren't even offering me a hand!"

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't fall for the same trick twice."

Sonny stood up and looked at him questioningly.

"To be honest, Chad, I have no idea what you're talking about," She shrugged her shoulders and turned around to unlock her car.

"Musical chairs. Remember?"

The brunette girl erupted in giggles and playfully slapped her companion on the shoulder while snorting at the memory of her very first victory over Chad.

"Good times, Chad, good times."

While Sonny doubled over in laughter, Chad tried to hide his grin. She was too cute for her own good. Stupid cute.

"Really, Sonny? _Really?_"

The girl in question calmed down considerably after a few moments, shook her head at Chad and turned back to her car. Tossing her keys, purse, jacket and -she broadly grinned at that - her Blossom scout sash on the passenger seat, Sonny turned towards her companion one last time.

"Look, Chad. Unless you've got something life-changing to tell me, I'd like to go now. I gotta get home soon."

"To call your mother and tell her about your big triumph?"

"What? How do you-? I mean, no! _Pfft_, it isn't that big of a deal, is it?" But her rosy blush gave Sonny away. Chad smiled at her feeble attempt to seem cool. She really didn't need it.

The boy took a step towards Sonny and leant against her car, while stuffing his hands into his pockets in a move he considered casual.

"Sure, it isn't. To a usual sixteen-year-old, that is . But it means a lot to you, Sonny. Don't even try to hide it," he smiled one of his rare, true Chad smiles and nudged her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Sonny looked up at him in a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done to Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"I already told you once: I have my moments."

The girl smiled her bright smile and nudged his shoulder in return.

"That's true. I just wish you had them more often and on a more regular basis."

"But that would make things boring, right? I'm sure you wouldn't be attracted to me, if I were always this nice and selfless."

"Well, I don't know abou- HEY! I'm not attracted to you!" Sonny blushed once she realised that she almost admitted to being attracted to him. Not that it wouldn't have been the truth. But there are some things that are better left unsaid, when it comes to them.

Chad chuckled and pushed himself away from her car.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I see. 'Sweet-Chad-moment' is already over. What a shame. Well, if you don't mind then, Cooper, I must be going."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Nope. I've got no time for that right now. Sorry, Chad."

Sonny winked cheekily at the blonde drama actor and was about to climb into her car, when a hand grasped her wrist in a gentle hold. She turned her head and waited for the boy to say something.

Chad reluctantly let go of her wrist only to intertwine his fingers with hers. It surprised him, how natural that move felt to him. He took a deep breath and looked at Sonny's confused chocolate orbs. Sending her a small but sincere smile, Chad squeezed her hand softly.

"Thank you."

Sonny's eyes widened and she tilted her head, before sending him a slightly questioning look.

"What for?"

Chad tugged on the hand he was holding and pulled her close. He smiled at her and slowly grasped her other hand, too.

"Saving my life. Back there in the cafeteria."

Sonny glared at him for a moment but then shook her head, while letting out a giggle.

"So you were choking. I knew it. Why did you deny it in front of Dakota and Zora, though?"

Chad blushed a bit and looked down, before looking at her again and opening his mouth.

"Um. You know... I- er...um"

Sonny laughed quietly at his stumbling words and shook her head.

"You know what, Chad? It actually doesn't matter. You're very welcome."

"Are you sure? I mean, I shouldn't have acted that way. You saved my life, after all."

She flashed him a warm and genuine smile and squeezed his hands reassuringly.

"I'm just glad everything worked out. I can't believe I managed to save you from choking. Let's just say: That was the first time I got it right." The brunette blushed and grinned as she recalled all her failed attempts as a kid, "It's like I received an opportunity to right my wrongs. To do something I missed out on. A second chance, if you will."

She pondered for a moment, her nose scrunching up, before her face lightened up in a typical Sonny-smile.

"I love second chances."

Chad chuckled at that statement and released one of her hands to brush a strand of hair off her face. He tucked it behind her ear and caressed her brown locks admiringly.

Sonny remained motionless and stared at him in wonderment.

"Chad?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you? Maybe there was something... _funny_ in the cookies?"

The boy laughed. A genuine, uncharacteristic laugh.

"Never would've pegged you as a person to interrupt romantic moments, Sonny."

The actress blushed and huffed, before poking Chad in the stomach and looking up at him, smiling.

Chad was completely smitten. He was used to being a bit dazzled by her presence. But never this strongly. She never ceased to amaze him.

"I'm sorry."

Chad was caught off guard. He didn't expect that.

"Huh?"

She looked down at their entwined hands and played with his fingers tenderly. Becoming a Blossom scout and holding Chad Dylan Cooper's hand for longer than mere seconds. All in one day. Wow.

"For ruining the mood, silly."

She tapped his nose playfully and grinned brightly at him. Bickering with him was so much more fun, while holding hands and being in his close proximity. Chad smirked in return and shrugged.

"You're talking to CDC, here. I can always recreate the magical, sizzling mood."

"Really, Chad? _Really?_"

"Really."

And with that, Chad tugged on her hand and tugged her into his embrace. His hands let go of hers and tightly wrapped around his favourite girl. One arm was gingerly holding her waist and pulling her against him, while his other hand busied itself by trailing up her back and sinking into her luscious locks of brown.

Sonny gasped in surprise before her lips stretched into a happy smile and she returned the hug she's been craving so badly. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she nuzzled her head into the juncture of his neck and inhaled his distinctive, delicious scent. Her fingers apparently had a mind of their own when they started to trace circles and other random patterns on his back.

Chad closed his eyes and leaned his head down and against her shoulder tenderly. This was bliss. Pure, unadulterated joy spread through his body faster than lightning and the sweetest sensation he's ever felt warmed his entire being. He heard her soft murmur of contentment and replied with his own delighted sigh.

So this is what he missed out on yesterday because of a stupid box of cookies. That thought caused him to chuckle quietly. Sonny pulled away an inch to raise her eyes and look at him.

"Hm? Something wrong?"

Chad merely grinned at Sonny, shook his head no and leaned down to place a single perfect kiss on her forehead.

"Nah. I just realized I love second chances, too."

* * *

**AN: **There you go. Thanks for giving this a chance & please review and let me know if this was any good. I'm not sure if I did this fandom _any_ justice at all. =/ Should I continue writing for SWAC? Or let this piece remain a one time mistake? You tell me.

Love, Mona.


End file.
